


What Did He Do?

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Talk of murder, Tiberius Stone mentioned, Tony centric, Warning Tiberius Stone, Warning mentioned abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Tony was attempting to reference a funny youtube video, and now instead he's talking about his asshole ex boyfriend to his wonderful new boyfriends, and girlfriend.





	What Did He Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Not nearly as smutty as it sounds in the first line. 
> 
> Warnings (spoilers)  
> Mentions of past abuse including specific incidents, with minor detail.

“My hand jobs are not second rate.” Tony blurts from his position sitting on the counter, four heads slowly turn to stare at him. Judgmental expressions on their faces. "Well they're not, I don't care what Jason from accounting says"

“No, they aren’t.” Steve agrees, smiling at Tony.

"Who the fuck is Jason from accounting?” Clint demands, jumping out of his seat. Tony rolls his eyes at the dramatics.

"Cute guy, that’s not the point." Tony lays back across the counter. “The point is that my hand jobs are not second rate.”

"We can all agree to that. But, it doesn't answer the question Tony." Natasha points out. “Who is Jason from accounting.” Tony groans, throwing his arms over his head.

"What? Is Jason from accounting not enough information for you, Ms. Super spy? It's Jason, the one from accounting." She glares at him, and Tony pales slightly. Might not be a great idea to get snarky with Natasha this late at night.

"Does this building even have an accounting department? I’ve never seen accounting here?" Clint muses. Tony groans loudly.

"Whoever Jason is I don’t remember having talked to him, ever.” Steve muses. Tony glares at him from where his head is buried under his arms.

"What the hell, Tony?" Clint asks. “Who is this guy?”

" Well first of all, you guys are dumb. Of course, accounting is in this building. Seriously it’s company headquarters.” Tony scowls at them. Steve vaults the couch in his rush to get into the elevator, Clint not far behind him. "Guys it is midnight! And Jason works in the San Francisco department! Seriously guys!"

"You should really mention that first next time." Natasha informs him, she smiles warmly at him. Tony squints at her suspiciously.

“It’s midnight, I didn’t exactly expect them to go hunt Jason down in an empty office building.” Tony defends. “Hell, I didn’t think they’d try to hunt him down at all.”

“Okay, anyways speaking of San Francisco, I wanted to go check out California sometime soon.” Natasha says. Tony squints at her suspiciously. “What? I’ve heard there’s some great places to shop down there.”

“It’s midnight.” Clint announces as the elevator doors slide open. “Jason is not here.” Tony groans, and slides off the counter, glaring at Clint.

"Guys it was a joke. Jason did not actually say my hand jobs were second rate I was quoting a YouTube video. Please don't try to hunt down or kill Jason from accounting.” Tony pleads. Steve nods agreeably.

"Okay.” Clint says, and Tony relaxes. “Jason didn’t say your hand jobs were second rate, but did Jason ever experience a hand job from you?" Tony groans.  

"Well, yes. But-" Tony starts to defend himself. Clint sticks his finger in Tony’s face.

"Murder time!" Clint declares. Natasha nods solemnly in the background. Steve at least looks mildly conflicted, and Bruce seems to have fallen asleep on the couch.

"No. You cannot kill someone I slept with three years ago.” Tony scolds, shoving Clint’s hand out of his face.

“Why not?” Clint whines. Tony looks to Steve for support, and gets nothing.

“Well for one thing, he’s a nice guy, and also, he’s pretty. I think his boyfriend and him are looking to adopt soon. No killing him." Tony says. Steve finally seems to be on his side, glaring Clint into silence. “Plus he’s hot.” Tony tacks on.

“I’m killing him.” Natasha states.

“Nat, no. You can’t just kill every hot person I’ve slept with.” He says, she raises an eyebrow in a way that very much indicates she’s taking that as a challenge. “No, no, no. I will not tolerate the murder of anyone who isn’t actively threatening civilian lives.” Tony says.

“But you let him touch your dick.” Clint whines. Natasha nods along.

“I also let every girl on the playboy calendar in 2008 touch my dick, what’s your point? I’m a slut guys.” He points out. Steve scowls at that.

“You are not-“ Steve starts to protest.

“That’s not what you said last night.” Tony interrupts and Steve goes bright red. “The blushing is cute Steve but you’re dating everyone in this room, there is no need to be so embarrassed.”

“We can kill them too.” Natasha points out, choosing to ignore Steve.

“If you’re killing everyone who’s touched my dick then you’re going to have to kill everyone in this room, including me.” He points at a sleeping Bruce. “Not exactly an easy task. No Clint, that is not a challenge.” Clint’s face falls.

“You’d also have to kill a bunch of reporters, a few European models, some MIT Alumni.” Tony rattles off. “Oh, and Tiberius Stone, actually go ahead on that one if you really want to kill someone. Then there’s the Russian Olympic team from 2004-“

“Wait, why is Tiberius an exception?” Steve asks, more like a demand then a question. Tony’s stomach feels cold, and his eyes dart towards the elevator.

“Well,” He hedges, scanning for another exit. “He is an asshole.” There’s someone between him and ever potential exit other than the window, and he isn’t that desperate, yet. He can hide behind a sleeping Bruce if he has to.

“What did he do to you?” Natasha asks, and suddenly there’s a gun on his coffee table and a knife in her hands. “I will kill him for you Antoshka.”

“There is no call for knives on date night Natasha, no call.” He splutters, taking a step towards Bruce. Her eyes narrow.

“Seriously Tony, what did he do to you?” Clint asks, and that is his serious face, Tony does not want to deal with this.

“Can we not? I really don’t need an interrogation on date night.” Tony crosses his arms over his chest and tries for his best kicked puppy look in hopes of making them stop.

“We would like to know why we’ll be killing him, that’s all.” Natasha tries to soothe him. “You should tell us Antoshka.” Tony shakes his head.

“Nope, I’m going to go hide in my lab. Please, don’t kill Jeremy from accounting.” Tony says, pushing past Clint.

“I thought his name was Jason.” Clint mumbles, as Tony gets blocked by Steve. Tony rolls his eyes.

“Yes, it was Jason, I also fucked Jeremy there are a lot of hot guys in accounting, okay?” Tony throws his hands up in frustration.

“Why do all their names start with J?” Clint mutters to himself, the rest of the room decides to ignore him.

“Tell us what Tiberius did, or we’ll have to ask Rhodey.” Steve threatens. Tony decides he’d rather pay attention to Clint.

“Yes, all of their names do start with J.” Tony says, after a moment of thought. “Now Steve, I’d like you to get your boobs out of my face. I’m going to my lab now.” Steve shakes his head.

“No, you didn’t tell us what Tiberius did. We need to know Tony.” Steve says. Tony’s jaw tightens, and he glares up at Steve.

“I am going to my lab now. Move.” Tony says, his voice ringing with a tone usually reserved for people who ruin date night, and super villains actively holding guns to a child’s head.

“Steve, that’s the murder face, and voice. You should probably move.” Clint says. Steve scowls, but steps out of the way, saving himself some serious harm. Tony would never hurt anyone he’s dating, but he also doesn’t kiss people when they’re being assholes. With three other people to kiss, well, he can be stubborn.

“Okay, but I’m asking Rhodey.” Steve grumbles. Tony waves them off, disappearing into the elevator.

“Great, it’s been a joy talking to you all really.” He flashes them a sharp grin as the doors slide shut. Clint winces.

“I think we’re in trouble.” Clint sighs, immediately perking back up though and turning to Natasha. “We’re killing this Tiberius guy, right?” She nods, using the knife to clean under her nails.

“Of course, provided Tony doesn’t attempt to stop us.” She says. “He already gave us permission after all.” Steve looks hesitant.

“Shouldn’t we call Rhodey and make sure this guy deserves to be murdered before we actually, you know, kill him?” Steve asks. Natasha shrugs.

“Tony’s not hiding in his lab avoiding our questions because Tiberius is a nice guy Steve. We’re going to kill him.” She says, it’s a fair point, but he still wants to call Rhodey.

“We’re totally killing him.” Clint agrees, holding out a hand to Natasha for a fist bump.

“Can we at least find out what he did, before we kill him?” Steve asks, Natasha considers this for a second.

“Yes, I need to know how slowly he deserves to die.” Natasha says. “Do it quickly though, it’s not going to take me long to track down someone named Tiberius. It’s like his parents wanted him to be an asshole with that name.” She pulls out her phone, to hunt him down.

“Okay, let’s hope Rhodey’s awake. JARVIS can you call him?” Steve requests.

“Certainly Sir.” JARVIS agrees.

“He’s probably asleep like a normal person.” Clint points out. Steve glares at him.

“Let me hope Clint, let me hope.” There’s a loud beep as Rhodey picks up the phone.

“Tony, I swear if this is another my boyfriends and girlfriend don’t love my crisis.” Rhodey grumbles. “It’s the middle of the night.” Natasha looks up, interested.

“We’re getting back to that. Steve wants to know what Tiberius did to Tony so he won’t feel so bad for letting Clint and I murder him.” Natasha explains. Rhodey groans, they can hear blankets rustling. 

“Just kill the fucker and let me go back to sleep.” He grumbles.

“Can’t you just tell us why we’re killing him?” Steve pleads. Clint is staring eagerly at the ceiling waiting for an answer.

“Nope, it’s not my place to tell you, and I think I’ve spilled enough of Tony’s secrets. Seriously just kill him. Tony didn’t let me because of my career.” Rhodey grumbles, a hint of bitterness coloring his tone at the last sentence. “Can I go to sleep now, or did you need anything else?”

“I’ll let you sleep if you tell us what Tiberius did to Tony.” Steve says.

“Fuck off Rogers, I’m going to bed.” The dial tone rings out, and Steve seriously considers calling back again.

“Well, that was rude.” Clint comments, after a moment of silence.

“I am currently operating under the understanding that harassing people to divulge other’s secrets in the middle of the night could also be considered rude, Agent Barton.” JARVIS chimes in, Clint actually looks slightly ashamed under the weight of JARVIS’ disapproval.

“We just want to know what he did.” Clint mumbles, defensive. Natasha pats his shoulder consolingly.

“Don’t worry, we can just ask Tiberius before we kill him.” She says.

“Alternatively, and this might be shocking.” Bruce says, sitting up from where he’d been napping on the couch. Natasha absolutely does not jump, Steve absolutely does. “Completely out of left field idea, you could respect Tony’s privacy, and wait for him to tell you.”

“Yeah, we could, but we need to kill Tiberius, and we should know why first.”  Steve says. Bruce blinks at him, a little tired.

“Rhodey says kill him, and Tony said it was okay. I think your morals are safe Steve, he clearly fucked up majorly.” Bruce says. Steve nods along, that makes sense.

“We just want to know though.” Clint whines. Bruce narrows his eyes at him.

“You can want to know all you want, whatever. Respect Tony’s privacy.” Bruce says.

“Fine.” Clint grumbles corssing his arms. His eyes dart over to Natasha, and he leans in to whisper to her. “We’re going to ask Tiberius, right?”

“Obviously.” She whispers back, and Clint smiles. Bruce glares at them.

“Natasha?” He asks.

“What?” She pulls her face into her best innocent expression, it is surprisingly less effective on her boyfriend than it is on international crime lords.

“Don’t act innocent with me.” He says. “I know you, both of you.” He turns his eyes to Clint. She raises up her hands in a show of innocence, the picture is probably ruined by the knife still held in her left hand but the intent is there.

“I didn’t do anything.” She insists.

“And the Hulk is orange.” Bruce snarks back. “Just go kill Tiberius or whatever, but don’t invade Tony’s privacy. I don’t want to have to tag along to protect Tony from you nosy assholes.” She winces at that.

“We’ll be good.” Clint mumbles, and she nods along.

“Promise.” She says, when he squints at her.

“Fine.” He rolls over to go back to sleep, and something occurs to her.

“Wait. Do you know what Tiberius did?” She asks. He fakes a snore, and she jumps onto the arm rest, standing over him. “You know, tell us.” He glares up at her.

“Respect. Tony’s. Privacy.” He says, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Why would Tony tell Bruce, and not us? We’re all dating.” Natasha pouts. Clint shrugs.

“Well, Bruce didn’t interrogate him about it.” Steve points out.

“Shut up Steve, I’m thinking.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We killed him." Natasha says, grabbing the applejacks out of the pantry, and stealing the empty bowl out of Tony’s hand.

 "What? I told you Jason was a nice guy, what the fuck Natasha?" Tony grumbles, grabbing a new bowl out of the cabinet. “Seriously, you can’t just kill everybody that I’ve fucked.”

"Not Jason stupid. We killed Tiberius for you." She rolls her eyes at him, pushing a cup of coffee into his hands.

“Oh, well that’s fine then. I assume the security system wasn’t an issue for you. It’s not like he’s allowed to buy Stark tech and there’s nothing else like it on the market anyways.” He takes a deep breath, inhaling the smell of coffee.

“Of course, Hammer tech, wasn’t even a challenge. Tony, we want to know what he did to you though.” She says, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tony drops a kiss against her cheek.

“That so.” He says, she takes in his mischievous smirk and steps back. “I thought you guys planned to ask Rhodey what he did.”

“Well, we did. He refused to tell us anything. We were going to ask Tiberius before we killed him, but we don’t want to break your trust like that.” She explains, he nods.

“That’s sweet, I guess.” He tilts his head back, chugging the very hot coffee. She raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Tony, you might want to try and slow down, you’re going to choke or throw up.” Steve says, Tony absolutely did notice Steve sitting at the kitchen table, and he absolutely did not jump at the sound of his voice.

“I have thoroughly burned the inside of my mouth, but I’m fine. We have this conversation every morning Steve.” Tony says, his eyes are watering but he’s now properly caffeinated so things are good.

“Antoshka, please tell us what he did.” Natasha says. Clint stumbles through the door grabbing a coffee off the counter.

“Are we talking about Tiberius? Please Tony, we love you, you can tell us.” Clint turns his best puppy eyes on Tony, the look matched with his messy hair, and purple pajamas is suitably adorable, Tony is almost swayed.

“I love you too.” Tony reaches out to pat Clint’s head. “You’re very sweet when you want something.” He doesn’t pat Natasha’s head because he doesn’t want to die.

“Tony, we’re just worried about you that’s all. You know you can trust us.” Steve says, all earnest and sweet.

“I appreciate your concern but it’s completely unnecessary.” Tony attempts to wave them off, stepping away from the counter and towards the door to the living room. “It’s been fourteen years, six months, and like eight days since the last time I talked to him, it’s really not a pressing concern.” Natasha blinks at him.

“Why does he know those numbers?” Clint whispers, leaning into her side.

“Because it’s a pressing concern.” She whispers back. Tony throws his hands up exasperated, and accidently chucks his empty coffee cup at the refrigerator. 

“It is not a pressing concern, sheesh Natasha stop.” He grumbles.

“Clearly it’s a big enough deal that you know how long it’s been since you last spoke to him.” Natasha points out.

“Also, a big enough deal that you and Rhodey condoned murder.” Steve tacks on. Tony can’t really deny that.

“Okay. Fine, it’s a big deal. However, I am okay. Rhodey knows about it, we’ve talked about it. This isn’t a pressing issue.”

“Bruce too.” Clint mumbles, grumpy over the fact the Bruce knows gossip he doesn’t. Bruce glares at Clint. “Fine, let’s just go watch a movie and cuddle or whatever.”

“Yeah, we’ll leave you alone about this.” Steve says. They all ignore Clint when he mutters ‘for now.’ Under his breath. “A movie sounds like a great idea.”

“Fine, but I’m cuddling with Brucey Bear, because I’m mad at you guys. We’re taking the love seat.” Tony declares. Bruce waves at them from where he’s been sitting on the love seat, drinking tea.

“Fine, c’mon Clint, Tash, we can cuddle.” Steve says. Heading to the couch.

“Wait, I want to cuddle with Tony and Bruce though.” Clint whines. Natasha nods in agreement. “Are you mad at all of us, or just Steve.”

“All of you, your interrogation tactics are not appreciated.” Tony deadpans. Bruce smirks at them, wrapping an arm around Tony as the genius drops down on the love seat next to him.

“Bruce had to have gotten the answers out of you somehow, you told him. Why is our interrogation bad but his isn’t?” Clint asks, dropping onto the couch with a huff.

“He didn’t interrogate me. I told him, of my own volition.” Tony says, tone carefully measured. “I wanted to tell him.”

“That’s not fair, why don’t you want to tell us?” Clint whines. Natasha settles on the couch next to him, careful not to spill her cereal.

“It is fair, because it’s my choice to tell who I want to tell.” Tony says, voice firm. He drapes himself over Bruce and tries to pretend he isn’t glaring at Clint. Bruce smirks at them. “Now.” Tony claps his hands together, startling everyone. “We should watch Hunger Games.”

“I haven’t seen that one yet.” Steve comments, getting bewildered looks from Tony and Clint.

“Steve Hunger Games came out after you woke up, you should have seen it.” Natasha points out.

“Well, yeah, but it was based on a book series, I had to read that first.” He grumbles, crossing his arms defensively. “I did read them, but it was out of theatres at that point.”

“Well good, we can watch it now then. Jarvis, cue the movie please.” Tony says, the lights dim as the TV flickers to life.

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS replies, and the movie starts immediately, perks of having a super genius involved, no waiting for menu screens.

“Wait! We can’t watch a movie without popcorn!” Clint screeches, leaping off the couch to go get some.

“We literally just ate breakfast Clint, I’m still eating breakfast.” Natasha points out, pointing at her cereal bowl.

“My mouth is still burnt from the coffee, I don’t want popcorn.” Tony tacks on. “Speaking of, is there any more coffee.”

“Yes. Try not to chug it this time.” Steve says, getting up to hand Tony a fresh cup, Tony takes it and while maintaining eye contact proceeds to chug it. Steve rolls his eyes, and goes back to the couch.

“But we need popcorn, or we can’t have the proper movie watching experience.” Clint whines, stomping his foot like a petulant child.

“We do not need popcorn, now sit down.” Natasha says, grabbing his arm and dragging him back onto the couch. He sticks out his lip, pouting at her, and she drops the box of applejacks in his lap. “Have dry cereal, it’s like popcorn.”

“No, no, it is not, how dare you Natasha, how dare you.” Clint clutches at his heart, affronted.

“Eat your damn cereal Clint.” She says, shoving a handful into his mouth. He chews loudly, to irritate her, leaning in close to her ear. She unceremoniously shoves him off the couch.

“Why are you so mean to me Tash? What did I ever do to you?” Clint asks, pouting up at her.

“It’s because we love you.” Steve says, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. Clint ignores him, rolling up to his feet without help from his mean boyfriend.

“Liar.” Clint grumbles, dropping back onto the couch. They both lean in pressing a kiss to his cheeks.

“No lie, we love you.” They insist, while he ducks his head trying to pretend he’s not blushing.

“You’re still lying, all of you.” He grumbles, eating a handful of cheerios. Tony climbs off of his couch and drops himself into Clint’s lap, peppering his face with kisses. “We love you, now I’m going to go back to sitting on Bruce and being mad at you three, but we all love you.”

“Please stop sitting on me.” Bruce pleads, Tony wraps his arms around Bruce’s neck sitting firmly in his lap. “It’s so hard to drink my tea when you sit on me.” Bruce grumbles.

“I do it out of love though Brucey bear, it’s all out of love.” Tony insists. Bruce rolls his eyes, trying to free his arm so he can get his tea.

“No, you do it, because for whatever reason you enjoy sitting on me.” He says, which is true. Tony likes sitting on all of them, it makes him taller.

“It’s just cause you’re so cuddly Brucey Bear.” Tony insists. Bruce finally gets his arm free, and leans over to the side so he can actually drink his tea.

“This is not how normal people cuddle Tony. This isn’t what cuddling looks like.” Bruce insists, staring sadly into his now empty tea cup.

“This is exactly what cuddling looks like Bruce, we’ve been dating how long and you’re still confused.” He teases. Bruce sticks his tongue out at him.

“You can sit on me Tony.” Steve offers, holding his arms out. “I won’t complain.” Tony considers it for a second.

“No Steve, not today. I’m mad at you.” He decides, and Steve pouts at him. “Angry.” Tony points to himself. “No cuddles.”

“Fine, can we start the movie now?” Natasha asks. “I want to watch Clint flip out over a teenage girl with a bow and arrow.” Tony snorts a laugh.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Clint whines, as the movie starts. Natasha shushes him, and they settle in to watch the movie. They last about ten minutes.

“That flight method makes no sense.” Tony comments, Bruce nods in agreement.

“Not to mention her form is trash, and she doesn’t seem to know how to take proper care of her bow.” Clint points out gesturing wildly at the screen.

“We know Clint.” Natasha groans. “We know, just let me enjoy the movie.”

“Fine, but you guys better not start calling me Katniss again.” Clint grumbles, getting shushed by Natasha.

“How will I get my KatKisses then?” Tony teases, getting a sharp look from Natasha. He mimes zipping his lips shut. It lasts about two minutes. “How do you think those guns work?” The question is directed at Bruce, who shrugs in response.

“Can you please, please, please, stop talking.” Natasha requests.

“Wow, ten minutes ago you all wanted to force me to talk, now you want me to shut up.” He spits the words out arms crossed over his chest. The venom in his tone startles Bruce slightly.

“That’s a little harsh Tones, don’t you think?” Bruce asks, hoping to calm Tony down before someone escalates the situation.

“Well they were. I’m not lying.” He insists. Bruce rubs at his temple.

“We just want you to trust us.” Clint insists. “We love you Tony. We want to know about this.”

“I have the right to decide when I want to tell you. It’s my choice on when I’m comfortable enough.” Tony insists, curling into himself.

“Ouch.” Clint mumbles, clutching at his chest. “Harsh dude.” Natasha elbows him in the side.

“I love you guys, really.” Tony says. “It’s just my business, I don’t need to tell you about it.”

“We love you too Tony.” Steve and Natasha say. “We don’t mean to pressure you. We’re sorry.” Steve throws an elbow at Clint.

“Ow, Steve you don’t have to elbow me. What the hell? Oh, yeah. I love you too, and I’m sorry.” Clint offers, rubbing at his side.

“Wow I totally appreciate that sentiment that you’re sharing under duress.” Tony grumbles. “Fucking had to be elbowed to say you love me.” Clint’s eyes go wide, Bruce wraps his arms around Tony’s waist hoping to calm him down.

“What? Of course, I love you Tony. I didn’t realize I needed to say it right then. I do love you.” Clint says, stepping towards Tony.

“Natasha and Steve realized I needed it said right then.” Tony grumbles.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m not good at this stuff. I would have figured it out though, it’s not my fault that Steve decided to elbow me before I could.” Clint defends. “I would have said it on my own.”

“But you didn’t.” Tony whines. Bruce pats his shoulder consolingly.

“Blame Steve then!” Clint shouts, pointing at the shocked super soldier. “He didn’t even give me a chance to say it. It’s his fault.”

“Okay.” Bruce interrupts. “How about we all take a deep breath and calm down. Clint stop pointing at Steve you’re scaring him. And, Tony, stop blaming Clint he didn’t do anything wrong.” Tony takes a deep breath.

“Okay, I’ll be calm.” Tony says. “Sorry.”

“Good. Glad we’re done with that because we just missed half the plot development.” Natasha grumbles, slouching back into her seat.

“Does the plot really matter?” Steve asks. “They’re having a moment.”

“Of course, the plot matters book boy.” Natasha grumbles. “That’s literally the whole point of the movie, how could the plot not matter?”

“I did really want to see it.” Steve admits, frowning at the screen. “Although this argument has been almost as interesting.”

“We’ll watch it again later Steve, without the interrupting duo.” She says.

“Yeah Bruce, Tony, you’re not invited.” Clint says, laughing. Natasha shakes her head. “What? They’re the interrupting duo.”

“No, they’re the science boyfriends, you and Tony are the interrupting duo.” Steve says, breaking it to him gently. Clint gasps in mock outrage. “You we’re never going to shut up anyways.”

“Hey! That’s, well I admit that it’s true, but it’s not nice to call me out like this.” Clint pouts. Tony marvels over the fact that he was actually going to try and argue for a second there. 

“Okay, since we clearly have no plans to watch a movie today, I will be going to my lab now.” Bruce decides, sliding out from under Tony.

“Wait! Bruce, you can’t just leave me with these people.” Tony says, at the exact same time as Clint.

“Don’t leave us Bruce, we all love you.” Clint makes grabby hands at the scientist. “Woah, what do you mean by these people, that’s hurtful Tony.” Tony ducks his head.

“I’m going to my lab, Tony you can come too.” Bruce says. Tony practically leaps off the couch. “You’re all a pleasure really.”

“Wait, can I come to the lab?” Clint asks. Natasha snorts a laugh.

“No.” Bruce says, deadpan. Tony cracks up laughing, while Clint throws himself dramatically over the back of the couch.

“The betrayal, my own lovers!” He shouts, drowning out Bruce’s first attempt to explain.

“Clint, I love you, but you caused a code Green last time you were in my lab.” Bruce says. “You aren’t allowed back in there.” Tony smirks at him.

“That was not my fault. Steve asked for purple paint, how was I supposed to know that mixing the blue and red stuff would result in an explosion. Steve was the one who asked for purple.” He insists. Natasha blinks at him.

“Yeah, he asked for purple paint, not highly explosive chemicals.” Bruce says, rolling his eyes at Clint’s antics. The guy might be a literal acrobat, but the verbal acrobatics he’ll do to avoid blame are impressive.

“How was I supposed to know that?” He asks.

“They were in a lab.” Tony points out, because he can’t resist being a smarmy asshole sometimes, and Clint made it too damn easy. “In test tubes.”

“Also, there was a sign.” Natasha points out, poking at Clint’s leg with her toe. She’s bored, sue her.

“Should have been a better sign.” He grumbles, dropping back onto the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

“It was a flashing neon sign that said explosives do not touch, what more do you want?” Tony says, insulted. “I made it myself there is no better sign.”

“Okay, maybe that’s true, but it’s still not my fault.” He insists. Tony blinks at him, trying to work out the mental acrobatics involved in reaching that conclusion.

“How on earth was it not your fault?” He asks, not coming up with an answer on his own.

“It just wasn’t.” Clint throws his hands up in frustration. “I’m a human disaster you should have known better than to let me near chemicals.”

“It’s not like we expected you to explode them.” Bruce complains. “Also, you aren’t a total disaster.”

“I’m touched Bruce, really.” Clint smiles at him warmly. Natasha manages to stifle her laughter in Steve’s bicep.

“Okay, well that is why you aren’t allowed in the lab, so now that that’s been covered.” The two scientists turn to leave.

“Stupid rules.” Clint grumbles. Steve pouts after them, and opens his mouth to ask if he can tag along, Bruce doesn’t give him a chance.

“Steve you’re not allowed either.” Bruce says. Clint snickers at him.

“What? Why not? I didn’t explode anything.” He says, projecting innocent. Bruce looks unimpressed, and Tony holds up his hands so he can count off the things Steve has exploded.

“You exploded, the toaster, the blender, the television in the common room, the television in your room. I can go on but I don’t really want to.” Tony says. “The lab is full of multi-million-dollar equipment Steve.”

“That’s fair, I suppose.” Steve admits, and Natasha stands up, ready to invite herself along.  Tony shakes his head.

“No.” Bruce informs her. “I do not need your guns, or gun powder anywhere near my lab, and I know you’ll hide them in there.” She rolls her eyes.

“There are already 14 knives in your lab alone Bruce.” She informs him.

“When the hell did you do that?” Bruce asks, trying to think of anywhere in his lab he doesn’t regularly access.

“Um, how long have I lived here? There’s weapons on every floor in every room.” She explains. “Honestly, it’s like you don’t even know me Bruce.”

“I do, but I would like it if you got your weapons out of my lab.” Bruce says, taking a deep breath. Natasha rolls her eyes.

“And I would like it if Tony told us what happened with Tiberius, we can’t always get what we want Bruce. That’s not how the world works.” She snarks back.

“I thought we we’re fucking done with that.” Tony growls, dropping back onto the couch. “Can’t we please let it the fuck go?”

“No.” Steve shocks Tony be being the one to speak. “We care about you Tony, we want to know about what you’ve been through so we can be there for you.” Tony throws the couch cushion at him.

“No. Just, drop it guys. Please.” He rolls over so his back is to them, sliding into the back of the couch now that the cushion is gone.

“Will you ever tell us?” Natasha asks, they don’t come closer right then, and he appreciates that.

“Hell, if I know. Maybe someday. Probably not though.” He shrugs his shoulders turning back to face them. Clint is pouting at him.

 “But you told Bruce, and Rhodey! Why won’t you trust us?” Clint asks, Bruce scowls at him, trying to convince him to stop through the powers of his eyebrows alone.

“To be fair Rhodey was around when it all happened.” Tony points out. “Of course, he knows about it.” Which is a valid point.

“But you still told Bruce.” Clint points at the offending scientist. Bruce is trying very hard not to facepalm. Natasha is not trying, and has her head buried in her hands.

“And Bucky.” Tony mutters, Bruce groans.

“When the hell did you have time to tell Bucky?” Steve asks, his frown lines are showing again. Honestly with all the mother henning he does he’s lucky he doesn’t have deeper frown lines.

“Considering it’s been 14 years since it happened I think I’ve had plenty of time.” Tony deadpans, “He needed to know Steve, you don’t.”

“We do need to know Tony.” Natasha says. “We care about you.”

“Ugh, fine, whatever, if you really need to know.” He drops onto a chair pulling his feet up under him. “It’s apparently story time with Tony, everyone can gather round now.” Bruce sits down next to him, a warm line of support pressed against his shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell them anything.” He insists.

“Shut up Bruce.” Tony says, fondly. “It’s a long story.” Steve sits down on the floor in front of him, and Clint and Natasha follow suit.

“We have time.” Steve insists. They nod, and Tony opens his mouth to speak, his gut feels twisted up, and his hands are shaking.

"It was a dark and stormy night; the rain fell in torrents — except at occasional intervals, when it was checked by a violent gust of wind which swept up the streets (for it is in London that our scene lies), rattling along the housetops, and fiercely agitating the scanty flame of the lamps that struggled against the darkness.” Tony starts, aiming for his most dramatic tone of voice.

“Tony. You can't just quote Edward Bulwer-Lytton at them." Bruce says, poking him in the side. “You don’t have to tell them, but there’s no need to be dramatic.”

“Fine, I was in college he was in college, we met at a gala. Neither of us were out as being attracted to men, but we decided to date in secret. Long story short he abused me. Rhodey found out. I’m fine now.” Tony blurts out, barely taking a breath. Bruce squeezes his hand gently.

“That was not a long story.” Clint mutters to himself, reaching out to gently squeeze Tony’s ankle as a sign of solidarity.

“I will resurrect him and kill him again slower this time.” Natasha offers.

“That’s okay Nat, and I don’t think you want the long story.” Tony shrugs it off. He tries not to remember the feeling of Tiberius’ lips on his, or the feeling of his fist.

“You can tell us Tony.” Clint assures him. “We’re here for you.” Steve nods along, reaching out for Tony’s free hand.

“Fine, we met at a gala, and he was nice, charming. We hit it off really well.” Tony shudders slightly, remembering the way Tiberius had touched his arm, his shoulder, his back. “He was handsome, charming, rich, and he liked me too. Or he said he did. I’m kind of annoying though.”

“Tony.” Bruce scolds gently.

“I’m not responsible for his actions, it’s not my fault.” Tony mutters, the words well worn, comfortable on his lips. “He got annoyed, didn’t like that I was smarter than him mostly. He asked me not to go to school as much. He told me I looked much prettier laid out on his bed.” Tony shrugged. “Rhodey found me one day, I’d snuck out to go to a robotics lecture and Tiberius pushed me down the stairs on campus. That’s where I met my Honeybear though. We’re okay now. I’m okay now. Rhodey took me to the hospital, refused to leave when Tiberius showed up. He’s a good guy.”

“Yeah, he is, and so are you.” Bruce says, bumping their shoulders together.

“I would like to go to my lab now.” Tony decides, climbing to his feet. The others are right behind him.

“Can we come too?” They ask, in unison, it’s a little creepy.

“I promise not to touch anything,” Clint offers when it seems like Tony is hesitating. Tony holds out his arms after a moment of deliberation, and they don’t hesitate to wrap him up in hugs.

“Can we cuddle and watch Hunger Games instead?” He whispers into Natasha’s shoulder.

“Of course, the big mattress?” She asks, they have a huge mattress specifically for group cuddling that they drag out into the living room sometimes. Now is definitely a good time for it.

“Yes please.” Tony says. Nobody moves to go get it for a moment, basking in the warmth of the hug. “Steve.” Steve hums in acknowledgement. “That thing under your foot, that’s my foot.” Tony mumbles. Steve practically jumps out of the hug.

“Sorry, sorry, so sorry. Are you okay?” He asks, mother hen mode engaged. Tony snorts a laugh.

“I’m fine.” He says, looking at his lovers, grouped around him, smiling. “I’m really, really fine.”

“Damn right you are!” Clint says making a grab for his ass. Tony dodges it, giggling. This is his team, and god does he love them, and despite all his issues they seem to love him too.


End file.
